1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for separating conveyed materials in a fluid stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of manufacturing systems result in various particles which must be conveyed away from the plant floor. These include particles of dust, metal, plastics, wood and paper. It is the custom to introduce the materials into an air stream which is then routed via conduits to various separators and collectors. In non manufacturing facilities there is also a need for conveying lightweight materials over large distances. Air streams and other fluid streams are utilized to convey the various materials. Eventually, the fluid or air is removed from the stream and the conveyed materials are collected in a receptacle.
It is the practice to use large cyclone exhausters for conveying the materials over large distances. The exhausters are located outside of the building or may extend through the roof of the building. Various environmental regulations restrict the use and construction of such exhaust systems. Disclosed herein is a more compact device for separating the foreign materials from the conveyed stream. The compactness is achieved through the primary removal of most of the fluid from the stream prior to the stream emptying into a receptacle for collection of the material. A secondary exhaust then removes the remaining fluid. In the event a stationary filter is placed over the secondary exhaust, the filter quickly becomes clogged blocking total passage of fluid or air therethrough. A rotating filter prevents the foreign material from escaping out through the secondary exhaust while preventing the material from blocking the air or fluid flow.